1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to transportation systems, specifically to an improved system for transporting vehicles and passengers from one destination to another using pallets, trains and guideways.
2. Description of Relevant Prior Art
Many travelers wish to travel from one destination to another with their automobiles but without driving. Existing conventional mass transportation systems are not attractive alternatives to those travelers who wish to have their automobiles at their disposal at their destination. Shortcomings in these existing systems render them unsatisfactory and unsuitable for this purpose. A need therefore exists for an effective mass transportation system that transports vehicles and their passengers from one destination to another.
The present invention""s technology allows travelers to travel swiftly, smoothly and safely to their destinations while never leaving their vehicles in much less time than conventional driving. The invention uses a unique design system that moves automobiles from pallets onto trains without the use of switches and then transports the automobiles and their passengers on guideways at a rate of approximately 80 miles per hour. The trains consist of air-conditioned compartments that have restrooms, entertainment centers and vending machines, which allows for a comfortable, quick transport from one destination to another. Because the trains travel on guideways that are similar to train tracks, the present invention could utilize tracks of existing rail systems such as the Blue Line in Los Angeles or BART in San Francisco. The invention is entirely electric and, as such, is safer on the environment. Its use would result in reduced vehicle emissions and gasoline usage.
The present invention offers significant advantages over the relevant prior art. Although several systems may be classified as xe2x80x9cdual modexe2x80x9d transportation systems (i.e. they transport vehicles such as automobiles automatically on private guideways), each of these systems contains disadvantages and drawbacks that must be addressed to provide an effective and workable security transportation system. In general, the current relevant art relies on switches to add and remove the automobiles to and from the system. Furthermore, none of these systems transport the automobiles by trains.
A number of U.S. patents and other prior art provide for transportation systems but lack certain features and advantages of the present invention. The most comprehensive list of dual mode systems in on the following web site: http://faculty.washington.edu/jbs/itrans. Six of these dual mode systems transport vehicles on guideways: (1) the Autoshuttle from Germany; (2) the AUTRAN from Austria (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,590,603, 5,590,604, 5,598,783, 5,706,735, 5,979,334, and 6,082,268); (3) the FlexiTrain from New Zealand; (4) the MegaRail from Texas (U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,135); (5) the Palleted Automated Transportation from MIT; and (6) the RUF System from Denmark.
All of these systems transport conventional automobiles on elevated guideways. The FlexiTrain and the RUF systems require specially built cars. Although the present invention also transports conventional vehicles automatically on private guideways, it is different in two significant ways: First, the present invention uses pallets to load and unload the automobiles onto and from a moving train. None of the other systems transfers the automobiles onto a train. Second, the present invention eliminates the need for switches when adding and removing automobiles to and from the system. All of the other systems use some type of xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d switch that is inherently unreliable at high speeds.
Furthermore, transporting automobiles on trains makes it possible for the present invention to offer many attractive services to the travelers: (1) Television to communicate with the riders, project the view from the front and rear of the train and provide entertainment; (2) private restroom facilities; (3) refreshments in vending machines; (4) complete privacy and anonymity; (5) first class accommodations such as an adjacent suite with furniture and business office equipment and teleconferencing equipment; (6) a quiet ride because of the private train compartment, welded steel tracks and separation of the guideway from highway noise; and (7) higher potential speed and resulting reduced travel times than vehicles that are traveling individually on pallets on guideways.
The present invention has the additional advantage of operating at very high speeds to enable inter continental travel using pressurized trains that travel in partially evacuated tubes, incorporating air cushion technology.
The main embodiment of the present invention comprises an improved mass transportation system for transporting vehicles and passengers from one location to another. The major components of the system include pallets, guideways, trains, ramps, stations, ports, and slots. The present invention""s technology allows travelers to travel swiftly, smoothly and safely to their destinations while never leaving their vehicles in much less time than conventional driving. The invention uses a unique design system that moves automobiles from pallets onto trains without the use of switches and then transports the automobiles and their passengers on guideways at a rate of approximately 80 miles per hour.
According to another embodiment, the present invention could be used to transport freight in addition to vehicles and passengers.
Objects and Advantages
Accordingly, an object and advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved mass transportation system for transporting vehicles and passengers from one location to another. Further objects and advantages of the invention are to provide a mass transportation system (a) that operates on electricity and results in reduced vehicle emissions and reduced gasoline consumption; and (b) that provides an alternative to highway driving and results in reduced traffic congestion.
The invention is an improvement over the prior art and addresses a defined need in the marketplace. Unlike the prior art, the present invention transfers the automobiles and their passengers from pallets onto trains while the trains are moving. Furthermore, unlike the prior art, the invention operates without the need for switches.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.